1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets for mounting accessory equipment and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for removably and adjustably attaching an accessory device to a railing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that various accessory items can be mounted on tubular rails, either in a fixed orientation or in an orientation that may be altered. This, however, can be a problem when dealing with environments of extreme vibration where it is necessary to assure the security of the mounting. For example, marine vehicles, such as motor boats, include accessories such as music systems with loud speakers which are mounted on available railings and which must be capable of orientation for optimum sound, whether toward the cockpit or in some other direction,
Typical prior art approaches have used a clamp with a mounting collar for the railing which is connected to the accessory base through a cylindrical post which is held in the collar and secured by set screws. The orientation of the accessory could be set by rotating the base in the collar and tightening the screws.
In operating environments with substantial vibration, set screws tend to loosen, permitting excessive vibration of the accessory and possibly loss of the accessory if mounted on a vehicle which is subject to pitching and sudden vertical motion. For example, in marine environments, a vessel might encounter rough weather in which waves and swells cause sudden changes in attitude and orientation. Similarly, motor vehicles traveling over rough terrain at high speeds would also encounter sudden vertical movements.
It would be desirable to have a combination for mounting accessories which can be adjusted for orientation and then secured in place without concern for the extreme vibration that might be encountered, either from vehicular power trains or from the travel path, itself.